Him, Me, and the ER
by Forever-in-Love5727
Summary: Bella is a nurse at Forks Hospital. She is bullied and made fun of because of her weight. She is ashamed of herself. Dr. Cullen, one of the best Doctors in Chicago is coming to work in Forks. Bella falls for him the first time she lays eyes on him. Will he like her back? Will he bring her out of her shell?
1. Bella POV

**Sorry about grammar error. I will not be getting a beta. Sorry. Thank you for clicking on my story to read. I appreciate it.**

* * *

"Mr. Adams, do you want the extra pillow or not?" I said to the man I currently was a taking care of. He couldn't ever make a simple decision.

"Well, what if I don't want the pillow after a while. It might make my neck hurt using it too long." He said.

"Well then, you can push the nurse button and I will come in here and take it if you don't want it." I said with a fake smile.

"Ok.. And if I push this button I don't want you to come get it. Send in one of those hot, skinny chicks." He said rudely.

"Sir, you are my patient and I am your nurse, so if don't want the pillow soon it will probably be me." I said.

"Fine. Then I don't want the pillow." He said crossing his arms.

"Ok..." I said turning around to leave. I was by the doorway when he mumbled under his breathe "fat ass." I frowned and walked the rest of the way out.

I headed down to the break room to eat my lunch. I walked past the front desk where Lauren and Jane sat.

"Hey lard ass." Jane called as I walked past. I ignored her and kept walking. She did this everyday.

I made my way in the break room to see Dr. Mike and Dr. Ben. Two assholes I could not bear.I turned around and instead went to the locker room to eat my lunch. I ate my plain ham and cheese sandwich in silence.

10 minutes later I got up and headed back to work. I walked up to the care desk to see if Mr. Adams or any other patient had pushed the call button. At the desk was Alice. Alice is my best friend and really my only friend here.

"Any calls?"

"Oh...um...nope. Your good." Thank god.

"Good. So what's up?"

"The ceiling." She said smirking.

"Alice." I said laughing.

Well, not much." As she said that Lauren and Jane walked by.

"Oh my god can't you just wait for Dr. Cullen to be here already." Jane said.

"Yes! I can't wait for him. He's so gorgeous. Maybe the whole hospital can throw him a welcome party." Lauren said excitedly.

"Yes, but don't invite the laughing pig." Jane said. They both looked in my direction then threw their heads back laughing. I turned away from Alice embarrassed.

"Oh just ignore them Bella. Your more beautiful then them and that's why they do this." She said looking at me with pity.

"I should probably go check on my patients." I said walking away.

I never heard any news about a new doctor coming. I thought to myself. I'll probably never see him though since I work the late shift. Oh well.

I checked my patients and they were all asleep and looked like they were doing okay. So, over my embarrassment, I went up to sit by Alice.

"Hi." She said when I sat down.

"Hi. Um...so who is this Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Oh. He's one of the best doctor in Chicago."

"Why is he coming here?" I said.

"I don't know about that. Kinda strange?" She said putting away some charts.

"Yeah.." I said getting up to go clock out. I walked to clock out with Alice by my side blabbing about some new clothes store.

"See you on Monday." I told Alice before we went our separate ways.

"See ya!" She said.

I walked to my orange truck that was starting to rust pretty badly, but hey it's good vehicle. It gets me to where I need to go.

At my apartment I threw my keys on the table and changed out of my scrubs in a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue t-shirt. I then headed back out to my car.

I drove down to the small cafe downtown to grab something to eat. Inside I sat alone while everyone else it seemed to have someone with them. Me being the oddball. Of I was. I always was.

I ordered a vegetable omelette and water. I looked around the room seeing a couple with 2 little ones. I wished to have kids one day, but I probably won't have any that are biological. Maybe I'll adopt. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

My food came after sitting there wondering about kids for 10 minutes.

"Here you go. A vegetable omelette."

"Thanks Rosalie." I said smiling.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She said and then walked away.

The food here was the best in town. I would come here everyday if I could.

I finally took the last bite and savored it knowing it would be awhile before I could come back here. I paid for my meal and went out to my truck. I then drove down to the store to get some groceries.

I grabbed some chicken breast, stuff to make spaghetti, and some vegetables. As I was waiting to check out I looked around and at the cash register about 2 lanes over I saw the most handsome man I had ever seen before. He had flawless skin and beautiful golden blonde hair. He was with a woman who was just a as beautiful as him. He caught my eye and I looked away fast looking at my shoes. I paid for my stuff and rushed out of the store.

I returned back to apartment tired. I threw on some pajamas and jumped into bed. It was even 30 seconds before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Carlisle POV

**Sorry about grammar error. I will not be getting a beta. Sorry. Thank you for clicking on my story to read. I appreciate it. This Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Bye." I said waving to my roommate Edward and his girlfriend Tanya.

I was moving from the big city of Chicago to Forks, Washington to spend time with my sister. She had been diagnosed with cancer about two months ago. They said that she had about a year and a half left.

I got on the plane and sat behind a woman with a toddler. He was playing with some cars which reminded me of myself at that age. I always wanted more cars to play with. I absolutely loved them. I still do. I smiled to myself and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and rested.

"Hello, do you need anything?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see a woman named Irene. She had been to get at me before the plane had even taken off. It was ridiculous.

"No, thank you." I said.

"Are you sure?" She said leaning down trying to show me her cleavage.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said putting a pair of headphones in and turning on some music.

I must've fell asleep cause I felt someone tapping in my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw the woman with the toddler.

"You might wanna put your seatbelt on." She said buckling herself in.

"Thanks. " I said buckling myself in.

The plane landed and I grabbed my luggage and found my sister waiting for me.

"How you doing? " I said embracing her into a hug.

"Okay. I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on Esme." I said grabbing her hand. "Talk to me."

"Oh, I'm just tired and it kind of hurts to lift my arms, but it's okay." She said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes." She said with a giggle. I laughed too and we headed to the car.

"I'm driving." I said.

"Ok." She said smiling.

We went to a car lot before going home, so that I could have a car. I bought a Mercedes S55 AMG. It was nice and it could get me to work everyday.

I drove behind Esme to make sure she made it home okay. We agreed tomorrow I would pick her up so that we both could get groceries. I then followed some poor directions, so that could find my new apartment.

I finally found the apartment and pulled into a parking spot. Parked next to me was a old, orange Chevy truck and a green, newer mustang parked on the other side. I walked in and found my apartment. It was on the top floor. There was a spacious kitchen and living room. The bedroom was large and the bathroom had a bathtub, stand up shower, and a nice sink. I had bought furniture online and had it shipped here, so that I wouldn't have to deal with anything. Esme though came in here, redecorated, and set everything up. She was too nice.

I checked my watch. 8:09pm. I figured I would get some shut eye and take Esme early in the morning cause my new shift started the next day. I took the late shift. It would be boring, but I could be there for Esme during the day.

I changed my shirt to a white t-shirt and took off my pants. I slept in my boxers and t-shirt. I climbed into bed.

I woke up around 7:09am. I walked to the bathroom and showered. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my closet. Esme told me shad bought me a couple of outfits. I threw on a pair of khakis and a white sweater.

I grabbed my keys and phone then headed out the door. I drove to Esme's place and knocked on her door.

She opened the door and walked out.

"You ready?" I said walking with her to the car.

"Yep. You sound too excited to go shopping." She said laughing. I laughed too and I helped in the car.

In the store I bought some vegetables, meat, and snacks. Esme bought stuff that she could easily eat with no effort. We stood in line waiting to be checked out when I noticed a woman who was quite a bit shorter than me staring at us in awe. I looked at her she was beautiful. She had luscious curves that made want to hold on to her. Her hair was a beautiful brown and it curled slightly. She was quite pale, but her features of her face were soft. I caught her eye and she looked away embarrassed. She then hurried to check out and left before we even got to.

I took Esme out to breakfast, but I couldn't stop thinking about the girl. I had to find her and make her mine.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Cuts Bella POV

**Sorry about grammar error. I will not be getting a beta. Sorry. Thank you for clicking on my story to read. I appreciate it. This Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I practically rolled out of bed for work. I walked to the shower still half asleep and climbed in. I turned on the shower and a burst of cold water hit me in the face. Now I was a awake. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry and freesia shampoo and cleaned off.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I threw on my regular, old scrubs on and went to go fix my hair. I dried it with the blow drier and then threw it up in a ponytail. I then went to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Cheerios.

I finished my cereal then I brushed my teeth. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left my apartment. I looked at the clock in my truck. 11:00pm. Good. I could take my time getting to work today. I drove slow and ended up parking, at 11:22pm, next to a new car I had never seen before. I went inside and clocked in.

"Bella, how's it going?" I heard Alice's voice behind me.

"Good." I said. "You?"

"Oh, wonderful! I went to that new store in Port Angeles and got lots of new stuff."

"That sounds cool Alice." I said looking for a patients chart. I found it. "I better go." I said holding it up.

"Aww..okay..see ya." She said with a frown.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Yay!" She said clapping.

I walked downstairs holding the rail so I wouldn't fall, but miraculously enough I fell anyways. I put my hand in front of me to brace the fall, but instead I felt someone strong arms catching me. Who is this? I thought to myself. No one in this hospital is that nice they would just laugh at me. I looked up and saw the man I had seen at the groceries store. He was just as handsome close up. Oh shit. I better move my fat ass. I thought moving away quickly.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. I'm Dr. Cullen." He said with a smile.

"Bella. I'm just a nurse." I said.

"Well I better get going. Paperwork and stuff." He said.

"Oh... Bye." I said and we went our separate ways.

I tended to my patient with the usual comments of fat ass, lard ass, and various other names they had up their sleeves.

I walked by the front desk where Lauren and Jane were sitting as usual. Dr. Cullen though was a few feet away talking to a patient.

"Omg. Bella is such a slut." Dr. Cullen walked closer to where we were at. "She was totally trying to get Dr. Cullen."Lauren said.

"I know. Thank god he turned her away. Who would wanna be with that fat bitch anyways." Jane said. I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks heat up knowing he could hear them. I reopened them and walked faster toward the break room, then I changed my mind and went to the locker room again. Instead of eating lunch I sat in silence and waited.

After my break was up I headed back to check my patients. I kept my head down. I didn't want to see him. I had checked most of patients, but on the last one I ran into him in the hall. I looked up waiting for him to say something rude, but he didn't. He just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry." I said.

"Bella. What they said earlier..."

"You think it's true? Well, so does everyone else." I said looking at my shoes.

"No, I don't think it's true." He said.

"Oh..." I said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I need to check on this patient." I said. He just gave me a nod and I left.

I checked on this patient longer than necessary to make sure Dr. Cullen was gone. I stepped out into the hallway and I went up to where Alice was. When I got there she got up and we walked in silence to the locker room. In the locker room she spoke.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen told me about what happened today."

"Did he tell everyone in the entire hospital."

"No, Bella and he's just trying to be nice." She said.

"Well it's none of his business. It happens to me all the time. Anywhere I go." I said grabbing my keys and wallet out of my locker.

"That's the point. It shouldn't be happening." She said.

"Ok." I told Alice and walked out of the room. I clocked out and then left. I went home and did what I hadn't done in years. I cut myself. I felt such a relief. A relief that isn't good, but at the same time is good.

Ever since I was a kid people calling me names and physically abusing me had happened. My father was the first one who started it, then from there on it seems like it should happening all the time. I felt like I wasn't worthy of anything in high school. I cut myself and would drink to try to drown everything out, but then I almost killed myself by accident, cutting too far one night, but I didn't care I still did it anyways. Then I stopped one night after a nurse came and spoke to us at school about her job. Right then and there I knew what I wanted to be. So I stopped all the drinking and cutting and just blocked everyone out who bullied me. It was hard, I did slip up a few time, but I did it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Dr. Cullen.

"Oh, Bella you live here. " He said. I nodded my head.

"I was just wondering if..." He looked down and noticed my arm covered in blood that I had forgotten about. "Bella." He said stepping in to apartment and taking my arm. I felt numb and unable to speak.

"Bella, why did you do this." He said closing the door and taking me to the sink. He washed my arm off. " I'll right back." He said and dashed across the hallway to his apartment. I let a few tear slip.

He came back with a first aid kit. He grabbed some gauze, medical tape, antibiotics, and stuff to clean the cuts. He led me to the couch to sit down. He cleaned my arm and put gauze on it. He then got up and went to put everything away. I sat there looking down at my arm with tears streaming down my face. He came back in and I tried to wipe away the tears.

"Bella." He said as he set down next to me. "Don't cry." He said holding me."Its okay."

I looked up and saw that he really cared. That made me cry harder.

After a few minutes my tears dried up.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. If you ever need anything just come talk to me." He said holding my hand.

"Ok, thanks." I said with a breath of relief.

He stood up and so did I. I walked with him to my door.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday." He said.

"Oh...yeah I'd love to go." I said.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7. He hugged me once more before he left. Before he went into his apartment I spoke.

"Thanks again Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine and call me Carlisle. Besides Bella sometimes we need someone and I think that's what you needed tonight."

"Ok, Carlisle and you can call me Isabella." He nodded.

"Goodnight Isabella." He said.

"Goodnight."I said and I closed my door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	4. Cuts Carlisle POV

**Sorry about grammar error. I will not be getting a beta. Sorry. Thank you for clicking on my story to read. I appreciate it. This Chapter 4!**

* * *

I walked to the front desk where two women sat, named Lauren and Jane, and told them that I start working today.

"Oh, yes!" The one named Lauren practically squealed. She got up and showed me to my office.

"Thanks." I smiled. Though the squeal was quite loud and annoying.

"It so exciting having you here. We have been needing a new Doctor." She said eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"Well I better get to work." I said and I hurried her out of my office. She left with a pout. Ugh I didn't care for people like her.

I logged onto my computer and then walked to get some files of some patients. My first patient here at Forks, Washington would be a boy who had bad earache. I prescribed him a medication and sent them on their way. I walked away and started going upstairs to check on a patient who had cancer just like my sister.

On the stairs was the same woman I saw the woman who was in the grocery store. I walked up as she walked down. I was studying her when all of a sudden she tripped over her own foot. Her hands went up out front of her. I rushed up to where she was at and caught her before she hit the ground. I she stayed in my arms for a good moment before she looked up at me. Her eyes went big then she moved away quickly.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem. I'm Dr. Cullen." I said smiling at her. She was cute.

"Bella. I'm just a nurse." She said. Looking down. Why was she sad. I could feel it just radiating off her. There was a pause before I spoke.

"Well I better get going. Paperwork and stuff." I said. I didn't want to leave her, but it was true. I did have a lot of paper work.

"Oh." She said sadly but then went back to normal. "Bye." She said and we both left.

I felt something different about her. She was sad you could see clear as day, but she tried to hide it. I want to change that. I want her to be happy all the time.

I went to my office for the next few hours and just went through paper work, until a teen came in with a broken nose. I fixed the teen up and asked him to show me where his mother was. He showed me and I talked to her about how he doesn't need to be anything stupid while it heals. I put it in a more formal doctor, but I think she got the point.

As I was talking I saw Bella walk in. Lauren and Jane looked at her and started in with some language that's not really acceptable in the work place.

"Omg. Bella is such a slut." I heard. I finished talking with the patient and walked closer to the desk. "She was totally trying to get Dr. Cullen."Lauren said. She was not. She just fell. These girls I new I was going to hate them the moment I walked in and saw them.

"I know. Thank god he turned her away. Who would wanna be with that fat bitch anyways." Jane said. That's not true. She's a lovelier woman than these two will ever be.I looked at Bella and she just walked away quickly with sad eyes and a red face. I will not let this go on. I walked up to desk after she left.

"So do you want me to write you up?" I asked angrily.

"What?" Jane said.

"I heard you what said to Bella and I don't like it." I said frowning.

"Oh, we were just playing." Lauren said and waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"I don't think it was. " I said eyeing them. "If hear anymore if this I will report you." I said walking away.

"Asshole." I think I heard Jane says. I smiled and made my way to check some patients. I was looking at a chart when I ran into someone. I looked up to see Bella.

"Sorry." She said sad. Sad again, but now I know why.

"Bella. What they said earlier..l." I said trying to find some words, but couldn't spit them out.

"You think it's true?" She said. "Well, so does everyone else?" She mumbled looking at her shoes.

"No, I don't think it's true." I said. I wanted to wrap her into a hug, but I held myself at bay.

"Oh..." She said in a daze. I put my hand her shoulder to comfort her. "I need to check on this patient." She said walking away.

I waited for a moment, but felt the impression she wanted to be left alone. I walked to my office and finished one small stack of paper before it was time to leave.

I walked to clock out and I ran into Dr. Mike.

"Yo, what's up? How's the new job." He said hitting me on the back. I was not gonna be friends with him.

"Fine." I said calmly and slowly moved away from him.

"I heard nurse Swan was trying to get at you today." He said smirking.

After that I left the room without answering him. What was it with these people? Was everyone here like this? I was angry now and I walked to where Bella's Friend Alice was.

"Alice, this needs to stop. It ridiculous." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"I know. She just ignores them though and just lets it happen. I think she is afraid of writing someone up." She said.

"Why?" I said looking at her.

"Well high school for Bella wasn't good. A lot of stuff happened and when she tried to get help people ignored her. So I think it's because no one will care and they just ignore her like she was never here." Alice said.

Sweet Bella. How could anyone ignore her. Well, I care and I'm going to take care of her I thought.

"Thanks Alice. If you could talk to Bella about what happened earlier that would be great." I said getting ready to leave.

"Sure thing." She said putting some stuff away.

I left then and drove to my apartment. I changed out of my clothing for work and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I heard someone about half an hour ago come upstairs and go into the other apartment. I was hungry, so I went to introduce myself and ask where the best diner around was. I grabbed my jacket and keys and locked my door. I knocked on the door of my neighbors and waited.

The door opened and I saw Bella.

"Oh, Bella you live here." I said smiling. She just nodded her head.

Now I could be closer to her. I could take of her.

"I was just wondering if..." I looked down to see her arm covered in blood. She had cut herself. I walked toward her and grabbed her arm. I examined it to make to see how deep it was.

How could she cut herself. I want her more than ever now. She was beautiful and I hate to see her in pain and I've only met just met her.

"Bella, why did you do this?" I asked, but got no response. I walked into her apartment and closed the door. I led her to the sink and washed her arm of the blood. We stood in silence. I wanted so badly to ask questions, but now wasn't the time.

"I'll be right back." I ran to my apartment and grabbed some gauze, medical tape, antibiotics, and stuff to clean the cuts. I disinfected the wound and put gauze in it. I then got up to throw away the stuff that that I had used. I quickly threw the things away, so that could go be with Bella. I walked back in the room where Bella was and found her crying.

"Don't cry." I said sit down and pulling her into my arms. "It's okay."She looked up at me and cried harder. I rubbed her back and let her get it all out. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. It wasn't right. I tightened my embrace on her. After a few minutes her tears dried up.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem. If you ever need anything just come talk to me." I said looking at her in way to let her know that she needed someone. That I wanted to be there for her.

"Ok, thanks." She said with a breath of relief. Good a breathe of relief. She just did what I had been wanting to do since I had seen her arm.

I got up and started walking toward the door. I opened it and Bella was behind me.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday." I said.

"Oh...yeah I'd love to go." She said with a small smile. A smile that played tricks, but this one I knew was a true smile.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7." I said calmly, but on the inside I was dying to shout in happiness.

I hugged her once more before I left. Before I went into my apartment she spoke.

"Thanks again Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry you had to see that." She said.

"It's fine and call me Carlisle. Besides, sometimes we need someone and I think that's what you needed tonight." I said yearning to go back and hold her.

"Ok, Carlisle and you can call me Isabella." I nodded. Her name was beautiful and she was letting me in.

"Goodnight Isabella." I said. Her name came rolling off my lips.

"Goodnight."She said and she closed her door. I really wanted to go back and knock on her door and hold her for the rest if the night. To let her know that I would be here for her. It wasn't just words I was speaking to make her feel better. No it was much more than that.

After the events I wasn't a hungry anymore. I threw my clothes off until I was just in my boxers, then I jumped into bed and fell asleep exhausted and worried.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
